This invention relates to four and eight string bass guitars, and more particularly to a bass guitar having a bowl-shaped body.
Guitars have been constructed for a variety of materials, including wood and plastic, and according to a variety of sizes, such as the traditional shape with an inwardly curving waist, as well as the pear shape characteristic of lutes. Similarly, guitars employing bowl-shaped bodies have long been available.
More recently, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,697, guitars have been constructed using both a bowl-shaped body and plastic and other non-typical construction materials. However, as to four string or 8 string bass guitars, problems as to size, shape, and acoustical properties have remained. That is, bass guitars have presented special problems, both as to playability and acoustical characteristics, such as resonance, because of their substantially larger square-box size, being made of wood sides and back. As a result, presently available bass guitars have been restricted to conventional guitar shapes and materials.